


Contingency and Acceptance

by M_E_Lover



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, John Reese mentioned, Lionel Fusco mentioned, Mentions of Blood, Sameen Shaw mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover
Summary: Harold is captured and threatened - to no avail.





	Contingency and Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/gifts).



> For Zaniida - Thanks for the inspiration!
> 
> This is my first prompt fill, I would appreciate any feedback, please feel free to let me know how I did.

“So you see Mister Finch, I am willing to go to any lengths to get what I want.” James Elliot, a rogue, former black op agent, leaned in close and looked at Finch hard, attempting to intimidate the altruistic, reticent man.

Harold looked the villainous man in the eye, “But as you see, I am not easily swayed.” Harold was sitting in a barber’s chair. He'd been stripped down to trousers and undershirt, his limbs were beginning to go numb, his circulation was being cut-off by tight bindings around his wrists and ankles.

When he had been snatched up from the corner of an empty street two hours earlier he hadn’t really been too surprised. He’d expected that at some point his luck would run out; maybe he secretly wanted it to be over. John had always warned him he was too vulnerable to attack by himself, out in the open, but that seemed an eternity ago, before John was killed.

“I will not disclose the location of your target Mister Elliot, not now and not later, Diane Evans will live the remainder of her life in peace and safety.” Harold began to feel the weakening of his body from blood loss. 

He looked down at the transfusion needle sticking in his arm, watching the clear glass cylinder fill with his crimson lifeblood, draining the energy from him slowly.

“There is nothing you can do to me that I’m not ready to accept.” Harold avowed weakly.

“Ah… but you see there is something I can do. Maybe not to you personally but what if I were to tell you that I have a man in the precinct right now that has Lionel Fusco in his cross-hairs.” The man grinned wickedly when Harold reacted unconsciously, his eyes outwardly betraying the concern for one of the few friends he had left alive.

Harold tried to keep his cards close to his vest, he had already ascertained that Lionel was being shadowed and warned him of the threat ahead of time but he couldn’t let this villain know that truth. Lionel was smart enough to take care of himself, he had to believe that.

Elliot clamped the IV line closed, ostensibly slowing his death. Harold closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing.

“So Mister Finch, what do you say to that, are you ready to lose one of your comrades because you chose to save a woman, someone that you don’t even know, instead?” Elliot scoffed.

Harold opened his eyes to meet his jailer’s without hesitation, “Lionel knows the danger of his profession, he made that choice of his own free will. Maybe you don’t give the good detective his due.”

“Maybe you feel differently about his son then?” 

Harold’s concern arose fractionally but he again gave Lionel the benefit of the doubt. Fusco would have already thought of that and Harold was sure he would have taken necessary precautions for that possibility as well.

“Mister Elliot, you’re wasting your time. I am resolved in my decision on this matter, it’s no use.”

Elliot stood up and glared down at his captive. “As you wish sir.” He spat at Harold and unclamped the line, allowing his blood to flow freely once again.

“You and I are done but I promise you, one way or another, I will find that woman. You see I have the time to do it, and I’m afraid that you don’t have much time left for anything.” He adjusted the flow line to a trickle. “I estimate that you may have…” Elliot surveyed the full and partially filled glass bottles around the floor of the abandoned storage unit. “Maybe an hour, give or take.” He sneered.

Harold grinned faintly, feeling the cold leeching into his bones, “Time enough…” 

Elliot left him where he sat, slamming the door behind him on his way out.

If Shaw had been able to put a tracker on him at some point maybe she would find him in time, if not… then so be it. There wasn’t much left to tie him to the world, his remaining friends could take up the mantle without him. He closed his eyes and fondly remembered the times that he and John had been able to save the numbers with complete success. There was nothing to be done about the failures and he convinced himself that the achievements outweighed the rest.

The continuous throbbing in his head was replaced with a high-pitched ringing now. He tried to push it aside and relax for whatever may come, content overall with what good he had been able to do in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/collections/IntenseDuetScenes/profile
> 
> I would love to see other interpretations on this prompt!


End file.
